


Three Sophomores And A Cryptid

by zaturdaybutter



Series: Three Softmore Roommates And Their Cryptic Landlord [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: AKA, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Brotherly Bonding, Crack, Enemies to Friends, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Magical Realism, Mild Language, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Sarcasm, Science Fiction, Sibling Bonding, Simulation, Stockholm Syndrome, Surprise Adoption, Team as Family, Teenagers, Unreliable Narrator, Video Game Mechanics, cryptid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaturdaybutter/pseuds/zaturdaybutter
Summary: Three teens from our word get sucked into the life of THE GAMER(TM) and lose sanity in the process.OrDaniel, Shunon, and Noemi get into shenanigans, find and get adopted by a cryptid, and get hunted by several governments and honestly it's just a thing at this point .
Series: Three Softmore Roommates And Their Cryptic Landlord [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651732
Kudos: 4





	1. The LOADING Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first work and predictably Shit.  
> I came up with the idea while making ramen. I'm not a professional writer so don't expect anything less than a draft.
> 
> Please dont take this shit seriously, i'm just trying to vibe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a test to see if people are interested; I'm not a professional writer.  
> I came up with the Idea while making ramen.

**Week 1**

“Uuhh guys… you might want to look at this.”

...

“… Uhh Guyys, Umm...HELLO GUYS HELP”

...

When most people hear screaming cut through a silence with no context they'd probably roll their eyes and shake their heads at the ramblings of youth. Some more considerate people would look out in concern and try to calm the teenager down. Some people would just keep walking.

Unfortunately since I do have context and DON’T have such liberties as selective hearing. I have no choice but to do anything other than drop the instrument (that I had just picked up) on the cold floor. The floor of course wasn’t dirty because it never was. And the reason why such a concept is irrelevant in this personal slice of void is because nothing makes sense here. Not even the shadows.

‘I never should have gotten out of that car’ I thought in bemusement as I ran on the (oh so cold) floor jogging lightly toward the yelling.

While running the short distance to sound of it I caught sight of my circumstantial roommate: Noemi to the source of the incoherent yelling.

Unsurprisingly given the situation the source was the only other thing alive in the next 50 yards (and trust me when I say I have checked); my other, equally as circumstantial roommate: Dan, an idiot who unfortunately was the one we decided was to be the current and only security. The reason for Akaite useless screaming was, coincidentally also the reason we were even here.

**The Loading Screen**

The same **Loading Screen** that always seemed to be taunting us even though it never moved. The same **Loading Screen** that has mocked us since **Day 1**. The same **Loading Screen** that has loyally gave us everything we asked and nothing more. And yet it is this same **Loading Screen** that has put us in this godforsaken plane of existence- hell I wouldn't even call it that. The way I'm living, surrounded by 2 strangers I've never met, forced to be in this empty void, away from my friends, my family, hell at this point I would rather have the company of my five year old sister than this place. Nevertheless the only thing I can do is move forward.

Unfortunately forward requires me to stop lamenting my cruel fate. After scowling at fate for a few more moments than necessary, I decided that the cryptic Loading Screen had taken enough of my attention and focused on the task at hand.

And promptly regretted it.

‘I really shouldn’t have gotten out of that car...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the absolutely terrible prologue   
> Yes the beginning is vague on purpose.


	2. Uhh,...Start?

**_Chapter 2_ **

**_Uhh,...Start?_ **

_ ‘Oh god, Oh God, Oh God, Oh Dear lord’ _

_ …. _

_ ‘Okay okay calm down let’s think about this rationally like..Shunon…’ _

_ ‘WAIT A MINUTE...That’s a great idea! I should just ask Shunon what to do!’ _

“SHUNON, HELP PLEASE WHAT SHOULD- wait what the fuck are you doing” 

…

I stared and waved and Shunon… Shunon stared at me with a far-away expression before muttering about cars and not to get out of them-aaand Shunon has officially fallen into a blown meltdown. Huh.

‘What was I panicking about again.’

I glanced at the **LOADING SCREEN.**

Unlike Shunon the **LOADING SCREEN** was not going through a mental breakdown and just stared at me with a creepy look in it’s font.

Huh.

“Uh, Daniel you alright there, you look kinda like Shunon when he’s regretting his life choices.” Noemi said as she helped (the constipated) Shunon to his feet.

“Hey Daniel, you mind if I ask you a question?”

“Sure Shoot” 

“Why were you screaming earlier?”

…

“Uhh”

…

“Daniel?”

!!!

“UUHHHH..” 

_ ‘Shit! I don’t remember. Abort mission Daniel!! ABORT!’  _

“Hey is it just me or does the **LOADING SCREEN** say it’s 99% percent done?” 

…

“Wait! It did, since when?!” I yelled because come on! Who’s gonna give me a noise complaint now? The Loading Screen? 

“Oh look it’s done.”

“It appears that the loading screen is in need of a new name” Oh Shunon’s awake, sweet.

Well maybe now that two big brains are on the scene we can start figuring what’s going on.

As soon as I opened my mouth to voice this revelation we were plunged into darkness.

**Press Start**

…

“What”

“The”

“Fuck” I’d be concerned over the fact that Noemi sweared if it weren’t for a sudden sense of confused foreboding that came over us.

A sense of foreboding that reminded me of when we first came here. Judging by the solemn look on Noemi’s face and increasingly panicky one on Shunon’s they remember it too. 

It’s only been a week (or at least this place’s equivalent) since we came here, and yet I can’t help the nostalgic feeling that comes over me when a familiar presence registers behind me.

**“Well, aren't you gonna press start?”**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my friend who beta'd this.  
> You know who you are.
> 
> I dont know why anyone likes this but i appreciate it nonetheless


End file.
